gtafandomcom-20200222-history
El Burro (GTA III)
Puerto Rican |affiliations = Diablos (leader) Claude |businesses = XXXMags Acting/Directing (formerly) |voice = Chris Phillips |status = Alive}} El Burro is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a one of the mission giver by payphone in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986). El Burro is the leader of the Diablos gang in Liberty City and is believed to be a former porn star. He is voiced by Chris Phillips, who also voiced Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner/manager Marty Chonks. Biography Early life El Burro has been involved in the porn industry from at least 1986 in an unknown capacity, although most likely as actor, being mentioned by Ricardo Diaz during the mission Supply & Demand in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, shooting his VCR for 'eating' his favourite El Burro movie. It is unknown whether he later leads the Diablos in their attempts to enter Liberty City, siding with the Sicilian Mafia and starting a turf war with the Leone, Forelli and Sindacco Families in the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights. He leads the gang into taking control of Hepburn Heights, although Toni Cipriani stopped them from taking the Red Light District. At some point he also enters into a gang war with the Uptown Yardies after their derogatory remarks about Queen Lizzy. 2001 In 2001 he employs Claude to help his pornography business, including the sale of Donkey Does Dallas by collecting the volumes. He supplies magazines to XXXMags in the Red Light District, which he may own. He also has Claude kill a number of Forelli Family mobsters in Atlantic Quays with an ice cream truck and later has him kill a number of Triad gangsters using a flamethrower. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto III *Turismo (boss/voice) *I Scream, You Scream (boss/voice) *Trial By Fire (boss/voice) *Big'n'Veiny (boss/voice) Gallery Artwork-ElBurro-GTA3.jpg|Artwork of El Burro. Corner.jpg|El Burro's artwork on the wall, during the Looking for that Special Someone, the second trailer of Grand Theft Auto IV. Trivia *Despite having artwork, El Burro is never seen in person during Grand Theft Auto III, and instead gives Claude jobs through a payphone. *Characters of the same name appear in Grand Theft Auto 1 and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but since the games are of different storylines and canons, they are not the same characters and only references to previous games. Although the El Burro in GTA 1 could be an alternate universe version of the character as they look and sound exactly alike. *An artwork of El Burro written on the wall appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and was first seen during the game's second trailer, Looking for that Special Someone. *"El Burro" means "The Donkey" in Spanish. **It can also mean "The Dumb One", but it's unlikely that it's being used in that context, since the name is related to his donkey porn fetish. *El Burro has been said to perform bestiality, as it has been referenced on the, GTA III website. The exact quote is "El Burro is a criminal mastermind, without morals who thinks nothing of sharing his lustful ways with animals." His pornographic magazine, Donkey Does Dallas, may also be a reference. *When El Burro's last mission mission "Big'n'Veiny" is completed, stacks of bestiality pornography magazines will appear in the Portland Safehouse. It is presumably a gift from El Burro to Claude. **These magazines are called "Muff and the mule" which is a reference to the old British children's television show Muffin the Mule. *Oddly enough, Claude can still do El Burro's missions even after King Courtney's mission Uzi Rider has been completed, after which the Diablos become hostile towards Claude. They will not cease hostility even after completing the missions. *His appearance is similar to El Burro from GTA 1. *An artwork of El Burro appears in the front of the store Rockster Video Games, together with 8-Ball, Kenji Kasen and Maria Latore. *There are two locations in Grand Theft Auto V named El Burro Boulevard and El Burro Heights. See Also *El Burro, a character in Grand Theft Auto 1 *El Burro, a character in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Navigation de:El Burro (III) es:El Burro (III) hu:El Burro (GTA III) pl:El Burro pt:El Burro (GTA III) ru:Эль-Бурро (III) Burro, El Burro, El Category:Unseen characters Burro, El Burro, El Burro, El Category:Actors